


Insane

by aloisciel231



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Insanity, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloisciel231/pseuds/aloisciel231
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padded walls, a tight chain choked her neck and a straight jacket bounding her arms. Levi watched from a large window, watched her struggled and scowl, cursing over and over. This happened every day for the past 4 years. Hanji had lost it, almost killing Eren and herself. Will she ever recover from her insanity driven mind?..<br/>(Modern AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Padded Room

Levi woke to Hanji trying to yank away from the shackle collar that was connected to a chain which was bolted to a wall. This had been going on for the last 5 months, constantly rocking back and forth in an attempt to break free. The shorter male sat by a window, leaning his head against it and watching her. He wasn't never allowed in until she calmed herself down.

 

Within a few minutes she stopped, grinning sadistically. Levi sighed.

 

"Do you want me to get something for you?.." He looked over at her, unlocked the steel door and stepping in, closing the door behind him and locking it once again.

 

Hanji stiffly nodded, "Can I have a shower?...." Her voice was almost inaudible.

 

"Alright, come on then" He walked over to the chain and unbolted it, holding it tightly. He grabbed her things from the locker within the room before unlocking the door and stepping out with her, still holding the chain.

 

She longed to go outside again, wanting never to be put in the straight jacket again. It made her feel weak, not being able to feel her arms let alone use them. He walked to the bathroom with her, closing and locking the door once they were inside. He removed the neck shackle, her skin red raw and tender.

 

"Now, stay still, this might sting a bit" He spoke somewhat gently as he spread some cream, that was given to him by Erwin, on her neck gently.

 

Hanji tensed immediately and scowled. Levi undid the straps on her straight jacket, slipping it off her. She only wore a bra underneath, but had gotten used to Levi seeing her nude. Since she couldn't move her stiff arms, Levi removed her bra, pants and underwear before turning on the shower. Hanji slipped in slowly, shaking violently as she moved.

 

Levi sat on a stool as she took a shower, thinking of what she was like before the straight jacket. She still had her shackle, but her hands weren't tied back, she would scratch and pick at her skin when he was asleep, letting herself bleed. But that, was 3 years ago. He found it slightly depressing, watching her rock back and forth, mutter strange things under her breath. She often begged for him to stay in the room with her for the night, but he was restricted to do so. This was all because of a petty experiment, but something snapped in her mind and she lost it, almost killing herself and Eren.

 

"Levi...I'm finished..." She spoke softly.

 

He nodded and turned the shower off, wrapping a towel around her and drying her off, "I talked to Erwin when you were sleeping last night, if you want, and, if you promise not to cause yourself harm, you can leave the straight jacket off"

 

Her face lit up and she nodded, "Thank god, I can get some sleep tonight"

 

Levi sighed and applied more cream to her skin, wrapping her neck in a bandage and then putting the shackle back on. He had grown attached to this psycho woman.

 

"When do you think I'll be able to go home?..." She looked down at him as he dressed her.

 

"Probably not for another year or two, but you do realise that you have no house? Right?"

 

She paused, "Wait, they took my house away from me?!"

 

"Don't yell, and yes, they had no choice, your belongings were taken to my house and when you are released, you will be released into my care"

 

She growled, "But I don't want to live with you!"

 

He sighed and chucked a loose shirt on her with a pair of shorts, not speaking another word as he tugged her back to her room. In a way, he felt the strings of his heart being pulled, but of course, he would never show weakness nor emotion. He put her back into her room, bolting the chain back onto the wall and left the room, sighing heavily.

 

She had never said anything like that to him, she didn't know what came over her. She didn't mean it, he just took it the wrong way. She wanted her freedom back, yet she knew, she brought this all upon herself.


	2. Behind the Barbed-Wire Fence

Hanji slept peacefully that night, no murmuring, no muttering. Levi, however, not having slept, still thinking about what the woman had said. She woke up slowly, sitting up and looking up at the short male, who stared off into the distance. She whimpered gently and looked down. He stepped into the room, removing the shackle and rubbing the cream onto her skin gently. She hissed and slightly jolted, though it soon settled down.

 

The woman clung to his sleeve, "Can you take me outside? please?"

"Fine, if it will shut you up..." He didn't meet her eyes.

She slowly nodded, frowning gently. He helped her stand up and she lent against him. Levi walked out to the yard, which was surrounded by a high, barbed wire fence. Hanji shielded her eyes, squinting at the same time. She moved her hand to take hold of his hand. He flinched at the motive, though thought nothing of it. He walked around the yard with her. Hanji moved stiffly, her muscles not used to walking around like this.

They sat under a tree, Levi running his fingers through Hanji's mattered hair, humming softly to her. He had gotten over what she had said, sort of. After a few moments, he nonchalantly pressed his lips to her forehead tenderly. Hanji's face went bright red and she hid her face in his shoulder.

He simply chuckled, "No need to get flustered over a mere kiss"

She groaned in response, standing and stretching out. Her back popped and cracked, as did her neck and knees. The woman was clearly underweight, but had quite a bit of muscle from trying to get away so many times and constantly trying to break the chain that held her to the wall. In Levi's opinion, he would've liked to removed the chain and shackle completely, but unfortunately, he had no say in what happened to Hanji, must to his dismay.

Hanji sighed, looking around the yard and at the high fencing, that was topped with spirals of barbed wire. She whimpered, shivering slightly as she saw the fences.

"Hey Levi...do you ever think I'll get out of here..?"

"I hope so, I really do" He looked up at her, mentally smiling before taking her back inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I know it's short but I was running out of ideas


	3. Out in the Open?!

Two weeks after the successful day in the yard, Levi decided to ask Petra, the carer for Hanji before himself, if he was able to take her out to by some new clothes, as he hated the rags that she was put in.

Two hours of negotiating, he finally proved his point and was able to take her out.

He walked to her room and opened the door, "Oi, shitty glasses"

The woman looked up, more life in her eyes than ever before, "Hey shortie.." Her voice was still a little shaky, but it was more audible and able to be understood more easily.

"I'll be taking you out of the facility for the day, come on, time for your shower"

Her eyes widen, "You mean, we're going out where we can see more people?!" 

He nodded and flashed a small smile, "Well? Come and let's freshen you up"

She jumped to her feet and grinned, 'running' over to him and engulfing him in a large hug.

Levi gently hugged her back, "Come on you titan sized freak" He grabbed her things and headed to the shower, "Also, it's time to wash that mop of yours" He said, referring to her hair.

Hanji froze, "Please don't be so rough this time.."

"I won't, I promise" He opened the door for her and locked it once they were both inside. 

She was able to take her own clothes off now and did so without any trouble.

He took out her ponytail and took her slightly cracked and scratched glasses. I'll be getting her a new pair today... 

She hummed softly as she stood under the water, much more happier than a few weeks ago. Once her hair was wet, Levi walked over with a comb and started to comb all the knots out and tried to ignore Hanji's pleas for him to stop, as well as the continuous whines.

He got rid of the hair in the comb and ran his fingers through her hair, tying it back up, "There, much better" He slightly smiled, "You smell nicer too, now, dry yourself and get dressed" He stepped away and handed her a towel.

She nodded and did as she was told, though had a little trouble with the dress that the mental hospital supplied. ..At least it's better than the pants and shirt...

After Hanji was fully dressed, she took hold of Levi's hand and he guided her out of the hospital. She shielded her eyes from the sun yet beamed when her eyes adjusted. She looked around at the scenery, the green tree and shrubs, the birds that peeped and flew from tree to tree. The brightly colored cars and the busy cluster of people on their phones as they crossed the street. She looked down at Levi and he simply nodded, stepping foot over the barrier that seemed to surround the hospital. 

A wave of nervousness washed over the woman as she looked around, though whimpered slightly, wanting to retreat back into her cell. It was over-whelming for her, and frankly, she didn't think she was ready to face the world and it's unfortunately judgemental people.


	4. New clothes, and a new feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual content ahead, you have been warned.

Levi took Hanji to his car, gently buckling her in. He slid into the drivers seat, starting the car and sighing, moving the handbreak and changing the gear to reverse. He reversed out of the parking lot, driving towards the mall to get the woman new clothes, ones she could comfortably wear. He also wanted her to get a hair cut, as well as get her a necklace for no known reason.

Once the car came to a halt, Hanji looked at the place in awe, "This place is huge!!" She explained, grinning.

Levi chuckled softly, getting out and walking to her side, opening the car door and helping her out. He walked inside with her, keeping her close.

~Time skip~ (If you're not into smut, leave now)

Levi took the woman back to his apartment, bags of clothes sitting in the back of his car. Hanji had her hair cut a little shorter, and it looked much better. She also enjoyed the new clothes that he bought her, finding them exceedingly comfortable. She looked around the apartment, humming softly. This was probably the chirpiest the tall female had ever been, and it made the grumpy little man smile at time to time.

Hanji went to his room and flopped onto the bed, giggling softly. Levi chuckled, crawling on top of her.

"L-Levi..? What are you doing..?" She asked, her cheeks burning bright as she became flustered.

"Making sure you're mine" He purred, planting soft kisses to her neck and leaving a hickey in an 'L' shape.

Faint moans left the woman's throat as she bit the inside of her cheek, "Don't be such a tease~"

This made Levi give a slight chuckle, slowly removing her shirt and bra, kissing down her chest slowly and gently nipping at her skin from time to time. Hanji lifted her knee and pressed it to Levi's crotch, causing him to let out a soft moan, which melted into a purr.

"Someone's excited~" She giggled.

He then stripped her of her clothing, throwing them aside. Hanji pouted.

"It's not fair, you're still fully clothed"

He rolled his eyes playfully, undressing himself since she was too timid to do so.

"Y-you don't have to be gentle..." She mumbled.

Levi nodded, knowing that she had been raped before he took her into his care. He was still going to be gentle, not wanting to hurt the one he cared for most.

He kissed down her stomach, lightly flicking his tongue over her throbbing clit, earning a loud moan from his lover. The male then prodded her womanhood with his tongue several times, before fully inserting his tongue into her. Hanji twisted with pleasure, curling her toes slightly. He curled his tongue, letting it glide through her wet womanhood, coating his tongue in the clear substance. Hanji felt her stomach tighten, and she quickly become uncomfortable, but Levi didn't slow nor stop his actions. After a moment or two, Hanji orgasmed, letting out a faint cry in ecstacy. The woman panted slightly as Levi withdrew his tongue, lapping up her juices. Her face was bright red, her body relaxing for the moment. Levi positioned himself, kissing Hanji deeply before slowly pushing his hard member into her, earning a loud moan.

"Levi~" She moaned out, gently gripping his back.

The male rocked his hips, slowly going deeper and speeding up as the female moaned louder and louder.

"Ahh~ faster Levi~" She panted.

He snickered, sucking on her erect nipple and starting to pound into her. Hanji continued with her moaning, a leg hooked around Levi's waist. This continued for quite sometime, until Levi suddenly released deep into Hanji's awaiting womanhood, the woman screaming out in pleasure and twisting. The liquid made her stomach swell slightly, making her look somewhat pregnant. Both collapsed, Levi withdrawing and laying beside her. They breathed heavily, until both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DON'T CARE IF IT'S SHORT


End file.
